


A Casual Date Night

by witchesmortuary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff as fuck, Madam Spellman May, it's not really sexual but it leads there, set after part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: It's Friday and Zelda and Lilith have another date night but Lilith has different ideas.(2 out of 4 entry for madam spellman may)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Madam Spellman May





	A Casual Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> My second work for the Madam Spellman May. This time's prompt is `Food´.  
> It took me awhile to get around to the idea that I wanted but I like this. I wanted to go into that sexual pun with this prompt but didn't want to fully write it haha

After 3 months of dating, Zelda and Lilith developed a little routine. Every Friday they’d meet at either Zelda’s and Lilith’s place, cook together and sit until either one of them fell asleep or one of them got too horny to care. Usually, it was the latter.

This Friday was not very much different. At 6 pm sharp, a knock sounded on the Spellman door and Zelda put down the wine bottle and almost ran towards the door.

A smile that reached up to her eyes spread on her lips as she spotted the demoness. ``Just on time. Come in, I was already pouring-´´ she started but was interrupted with a passionate kiss. Her arms found its way around in Lilith’s neck and she sighed against her lips.

As they separated, Zelda lazily blinked her eyes open and was met with a wide grin. ``Hello Zelda.´´ she said and brushed her lips against the jaw of the redhead who tilted her head just slightly.

``Hello to you too, darling.´´ she replied, her fingers softly playing with brown tresses. Zelda leaned her head slightly and closed her eyes. ``Someone missed me?´´

Lilith hummed and brushed her hands up and down Zelda’s side. ``Quite a bit.´´ she whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe softly.

Zelda gasped and chuckled. ``Why don’t we eat first? You must be starving.´´ she mumbled, not turning away and not stopping the demoness either. Her hands started softly caressing her girlfriend’s arms.

Lilith chuckled and leaned back, her head slightly cocked to the side. She debated her chances. Should she tease the redhead or fuck her right there. ``I’d love that.´´ she said, kissing Zelda’s cheek and made her way towards the kitchen, leaving a breathless redheaded witch behind.

After taking a breath, Zelda tucked a hair strand out of her face, straightened her dress and followed the other woman. How easily the demoness could dishevel her was incredible.

As she entered the room, she found Lilith with her lips at her wine glass and Zelda playfully pouted. ``That’s my glass!´´ she insisted but turned around to get a second glass for herself.

Lilith turned towards the recipe book that laid open on the counter.  _ Traditional Pasta from Aunt Locasta  _ , she read and smiled. ``So we‘re making pasta today? Sounds lovely!‘‘ Lilith said as she turned around when Zelda entered the room.

Zelda smiled at her. ``I remember you mentioning that you love pasta so I thought we could make an old family recipe. Hilda made the spaghetti from scratch so we wouldn't completely ruin the kitchen,’’ she explained with a chuckle and got the self-made spaghetti out of the fridge.

Lilith’s eyes widened. “You remember?” she asked, surprised that Zelda actually did remember what food she enjoyed. It seemed such a foreign concept to her that someone actually cared and she had to think of Mary Wardwell's Adam, who also cared and she tried to discreetly brush a tear away.

As the redhead put down the container, she shrugged lightly. "Of course I remember what you like to eat Lilith. Don't act so shocked." she insisted and when her eyes fell on the brunette demoness her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked with worry, rushing over to her and brushing a strand out of her face. "Don't you want pasta? We can...we can make something else. Or we can order something, maybe Chinese. I probably should have asked first, I'm sorry." she started and ended up rambling nervously.

Lilith shook her head and softly took the other woman's hands. "It's fine. The pasta is fine. I just remembered something, it doesn't matter." she leaned forward and brushed her lips over Zelda's. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, dear."

Zelda chuckled slightly. "Okay...Okay. Good." she breathed deeply in and out before squeezing Lilith's hands. "Let's get to cooking then. I already put everything out. We just need to still cut the onion." she explained.

Lilith smiled as she watched her (girlfriend? lover? partner?, a frown appeared on Lilith's forehead for a split second), her Zelda. "I can cut them. You can get the rest." she easily found the cutting board and a knife and put it on one of the counters.

Zelda watched the demoness cut the onion, a smile on her lips. These Fridays felt so domestic to her. While they met during the week they usually kept it professional which is why Zelda enjoyed Fridays even more. Domesticity had never been something the ginger witch was very fond but with Lilith, with Lilith, it felt like Zelda could get used to it.

She snapped out of her thoughts when an arm wrapped around her waist and clear blue eyes appeared in her vision. "What are you thinking about, mh?" Lilith asked with a smirk.

Zelda chuckled. "Nothing just that this is really domestic and that I feel like I could get used to this." she explained and pressed a kiss on her lips before glancing over her shoulder to see that the onion was cut. "You're finished. Well done." she kissed Lilith's lips another time and started towards the drawer with the post but was met with resistance as her back was pressed against Lilith's torso. A gasp escaped her lips.

"I'm not used to this either but I enjoy this very much." Lilith said while kissing her shoulder and neck. Her fingers intertwined with Zelda hers and heard the Redhead hum.

"Mh-hm that is very good to know but we should...we should get back to making the pasta." she murmured and leaned her head back slightly for more access. "I thought you were hungry?"

Lilith chuckled and lightly bit the skin where the neck met the shoulder. "Oh I am." she said and spun her around, pressing her against the counter. "Very much so." Her eyes had darkened as she winked at her, her mouth going back to kissing Zelda's neck.

Zelda gasped and laughed softly, her arms wrapping around Lilith's shoulders to pull her closer.

The demoness let her hands wander to her thighs and started pushing up her dress. "I should better eat then, mh?" she chuckled lowly and kissed Zelda again, needy, passionate before sinking to her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡


End file.
